


A Misunderstood Confession

by Aurialle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurialle/pseuds/Aurialle
Summary: “Its heart-shaped body makes it popular. In some places, you would give a Luvdisc to someone you love.” - HeartGold/SoulSilver Pokédex.Wonshik fails to realize that Taekwoon’s native Sinnoh is not one of these places.





	A Misunderstood Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my tumblr (autisticshinobu) for cafewontaek's Valentine's drabble event, using prompt 7 ("A Valentine's Day confession/proposal").
> 
> More fics taking place in this AU may or may not be coming in the future. If so, they'll probably be much longer. And hopefully have better titles, although that's not exactly my strong suit.

Taekwoon had been sitting there, fidgeting with the Pokéball holding the Luvdisc Wonshik had given him, for what felt like hours. “I’m not sure how to put this delicately, but… normal people date for a while before telling someone they’re soulmates.”

Wonshik stared at Taekwoon, looking completely lost. “What are you talking about?”

“You left a Luvdisc on my porch. A Pokémon that is a symbol of everlasting love. On Valentine’s day.“

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

And now it was Taekwoon’s turn to not understand anything the other was saying. “What other way is there?”

“Back in Olivine, giving a Luvdisc to someone you love has been a tradition for generations. That’s all I’m trying to say here.” After Taekwoon didn’t respond, Wonshik continued, slightly flustered. “Even if you don’t feel the same way you can keep her.”

“I do, it’s just… I wasn’t expecting something like this.” He was tempted to kiss Wonshik, if only to confirm that all of this was real, but decided to wait. Wonshik, however, thought differently.

The kiss was short, but affectionate; obvious that Wonshik had wanted this for a while. And yet, there couldn’t have been a more perfect time than this.


End file.
